Autumn
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A moment with the Michaelis family. The crisp wind brushed against their faces, causing the young demons to giggle beside their mother. There was simply nothing better than the sound of children's laughter and the crunching of the leaves which would soon be scattered once more across the grounds following the Michaelis children jumping in the pile.


The crisp autumn wind swirled around the Michaelis family castle, taking with it newly fallen leaves which were now covering the lawn and court yard. At present. The grounds were also filled with the laughter of young children.

"Mommy, look at me, I am running faster and faster!" Rachel shouted excitedly. The leaves crunched loudly under the demonling's feet.

"I see you Rachel." Ciel called back from where he sat on the blanket that Sebastian had spread on the lawn for his mate and youngest daughters.

Angelina and Kathryn watched the leaves fall in amazement and giggled at the wind brushing against their faces. Ciel smiled at his children, seeing their eyes light up and hearing their laughter gave his heart wings.

"Meemee?" The twins called in unison, crawling closer to look up into their mother's eyes.

"I'm here little ones. What is it?" Angelina held out a red leaf, while Kathryn offered an orange and yellow one.

"Meemee." They repeated gently. Ciel took them.

"Thank you. When we go inside, I'm going to add them to my book so I can keep them." He gave each child a hug, feeling their tiny hands grab his jacket.

"I love you both very much."He told them, the twins rested their heads on him softly.

"Mama, here we are, did you miss us, can I have a hug too?" Evian requested running over to the blanket and kneeling down beside his mother.

"I know that our babies were here first, I will sit close to you until they are done. Then it will be my turn."

"You're a good big brother Evian, thank you for being so patient. Where's your father?"

"Dad is with Grandmother, she asked if Aunt Bethy can play with us today. Dad said yes, he loves Aunt Bethy. Did cousin Alois and Cousin Naveen come yet?"

"No, not yet but soon, it takes time to get ready to go out when you have a new baby. You have to make sure to dress them warmly and pack enough bottles and extra clothes."Ciel explained.

"Did you have to take all of that when I was a new baby?" Evian asked

"All that and more. You're my very first baby and I wasn't quite sure what I would need so I took everything I possibly could."

"Oh my, that is a lot."Ciel nodded.

"Yes, it was, not only did I have your father carrying things and Finny, but I also had a small bag of bottles and toys." Evian giggled.

"Silly Mama, I was tiny and you wanted to have everything to make me happy but I was already happy because you are my Mama. Cousin Alois' new baby is already happy too because he is loved. Can he play in the leaves with us?"

"No, not this year, he's just a tiny baby, but I'm sure your brothers and sister will play and Lenora."

"Can we please jump in the leaves, there are so many I cannot see our grass anymore."

"We'll see, Your father would have to rake them into a pile before you could do that. We can ask him when he comes out."

"That would be such a happy thing. Can I please go say hello to Sister Rachel?"

"Of course you can." Ciel watched his eldest child run over to Rachel and the two began a game of 'get you'. The crisp wind returned causing a short pause in their game as they stood still, watching the leaves shift in the breeze around them.

"Mum, we came home, we have Aunt Bethy and dad. Can we play please?" Rowan asked as the small group joined him. Beth greeted Ciel with a hug.

"Ciel, I would like to play with your babies, is it okay?" They young princess asked politely.

"Of course it is. They'll be happy to let you play."

"Us to Mommy?" Vincent asked hopefully. Ciel nodded.

"Yes, You too." the children cheered and ran to join the game. Ciel shook his head in amusement when Rachel gathered the leaves in her hand and proceeded to throw them at her brothers.

"I've always found the changing of the leaves to be such a beautiful event, but I must say that seeing it as a father and mate makes it more so." Sebastian said settling down next to Ciel and kissing his forehead lovingly.

"Dadyee, Dadyee!" Kathryn and Angelina cried in greeting.

"Hello my little ones, having fun with your mother I see. "Angelina reached over and patted her father's hand.

"Nigh, nigh..." She said softly, Sebastian smiled.

"You're being nice today, that's wonderful. I'm very proud."

"The children want you to make a leaf pile for them to jump in a bit later."Ciel said casually.

"Naturally, you can't have autumn without leave piles to play in, it simply isn't done."

"Thank you." Ciel replied. "I know there's been a lot going on with your father and he's been asking you for quite a bit lately and yet you still manage to come home and play with our children and find time for me.

"If I couldn't be bothered to spend time with my children and still sit by the fire with you each night as we always do this time of year, I wouldn't be able to call myself worthy of being a father or a mate at all."

"Masters, Naveen and Alois have arrived with their young ones sirs." Cynna said leading the second family over to them. Lenora toddled closer holding her father's hand. Alois carried the tiny dark haired child in his arms, He smiled proudly at his son as the boy glanced around with wide cyan eyes.

Ciel turned instantly, standing up to have a better look.

"He's so tiny." Ciel cooed

"Isn't he adorable?" Alois shifted the baby in his arms.

"What did you call him?"

"His name is Cayden Alexander. He's such a happy baby, hardly ever cries at all. Lenora loves him to bits." Alois answered.

"they probably keep you busy at home, do you want to sit down with us?"Ciel offered

"I'd love to, 'I can't say they've done that. I've been feeling ill since he was born, it's getting better but Naveen's the one that's been doing most of the work while I lie down or sit and watch. I feel bad for not-"

"Hush precious one, Cayden's birth was difficult for you, you do what you can depending on your health. I wouldn't expect you to overexert yourself." Naveen pressed his lips to his mate's briefly. He helped the blonde demon settle onto the blanket.

"I'll begin raking the leaves, perhaps we'll have a smaller one for the younger three." Sebastian pushed himself up followed by Naveen.

"Will you be alright if I help Cousin Sebastian ?" He asked, Alois nodded.

Kathryn and Angelina cautiously moved closer to Lenora, then turned their attention to the infant'

"Do you want to see him?"Alois moved to let the children look upon Cayden.

"A yee!" Lenora exclaimed pointing to him, the princesses smiled.

"M-Meemee?"Angelina tilted her head.

"It's a baby. Do you want me to help you?" the demonling raised her arms and was soon staring at the new family member from her mother's arms.

"This is the first time I've left the house since I had him, it's good to be outside again."

"I never cared for that part. We're glad you could make it tonight. Sebastian made apple cider for later."

"One of my favorite things about this season is the apple treats that come out this time of year. "Alois said.

"Sebastian does all sorts of things with apples, pies, cider, caramel apples with the children."

"Mommy look, daddy and Cousin Naveen made big piles for us!" Rachel shouted. Ciel and Alois both watched in amusement as the children jumped into it, laughing and clapping.

When at last evening came, and the children were tucked in tight, the four adults settled in by the fire. Alois and Ciel leaned against their mates, listening to the soft crackle from the fireplace. Autumn, they all agreed, was quite possibly the best time of the year.

a/N I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I had to share this last one.


End file.
